What could of been
by vaportransmission88
Summary: I wrote this story years ago. It was my first ever fanfiction, its not my best work. Based on my two favorite and much missed characters Sky and Dylan. Sky is pregnant but unsure who the father is. What does her future hold?


What could of been

Chapter one

It was a boiling hot summer's day in Ramsay Street. Sky at 8 month's pregnant was laying on the sofa being fussed on by Harold her devoted grandfather.

"Take this ice sky, I'm getting worried about you. A woman in your condition should be taking it easy not getting as stressed as you are!"

"I'm fine Granddad, I just need to clear my head for a while, I'm going for a walk don't worry about me."Sky left the house feeling as big as a elephant. For such a small framed girl she was carrying twice her size in baby weight. She passed the Timmins house, half tempted to knock on the door and tell Dylan how she felt. She stopped herself knowing that her words would cause even more confusion and pain. Not only had she messed with two of the most important men in her life head's, she had spoiled a loving special relationship between two brothers.

'If only I didn't mess everything up and me an Dylan were still together, messing about and counting the days until this baby's born'. Sky thought to herself as she sat on a bench looking at the skate park. She thought of Stingray and how this place where she sat was like his second home. She had made his life a mess, all because of one night. One stupid confusing night. She loved both Stinger and Dylan. It was a different love for both, but in a way she was in love with two men. Stingray was her best friend she told him everything and she couldn't imagine her life without him. The night they made love wasn't a mistake, she cared for him deeply and no one come close to him...apart from Dylan that is.

Dylan made Sky's life exciting, he literally knocked her off her feet. They feel in love with him as soon as she started talking to him. They were so compatible yet so different. When she imagined her wedding day the face she saw at the top of the alter was Dylan's. She had been imagining this day quite a lot recently but in reality he was slipping further and further away from her. Sky sat for a while constantly thinking the same things over an over again until her head started to throb. She had enough of feeling so low, she was going to be a mum she should be happy! She reassured herself.

So she stood up and walked to the Timmins house. The mess she had started needed to hammered on the door.

Janelle answered,

"Ohhh hello there love, what brings you here? Everything OK with the bubs isn't it?" She said in a worried tone.

"Yeah every thing's fine, look I really need to talk to Dyl is he here?"

"Last I saw of him he went for a walk, he's still hurting ya know sky" Sky stared and thought of where Dylan could possibly be.

"He isn't the only one." She replied and before she knew it she was at the park.

She looked around and just as she thought bout Dylan he was sitting under there favourite tree. The tree where they used to spend countless days talking about there future.

As Sky thought of those days a sudden pain filled her, she didn't have Dylan any more. He looked as bad as she felt. Sky went and sat down next to him. Dylan startled by Sky's appearance stood up.

"Dyl sit down, we need to talk"

Sky quickly said before he had chance to run. Dylan pondered and then sat down, making sure there was a distance between him and his ex.

" Look Dyl, I know I've messed up. I know I can never take back what I've done but the reason I slept with Stinger was because I was so hurt over losing you."

"You think that's a good excuse. You've spoiled everything Sky!"Dylan shouted.

" No but its the truth, I've never loved anyone as much as I do you. You make my life sparkle Dyl. Whether this baby's yours or not I want you in my life forever."

Sky stared loving into Dylan's eyes. Knowing not to outstay her welcome she stood up and walked away.

Dylan sat thinking for hours. He needed Sky as much as she did him but the hurt he felt was far to much to just forgive and forget. Could he really forgive her?


End file.
